i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Rabi
|color2 = |Name = Rabi |Kanji = ラビ |Romaji = Rabi |Aliases = Rabi Rabi-kun Rabi-san Rabirabi Rabi-onii-san |Image = Lavi Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "My group consists of people from all different countries, but our bonds are deep." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = O |Bday = July 13th |Height = 6'0" or 182 cm |Weight = 67 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Sister Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Reading |FFood = Borscht |LFood = Beech Muschrooms |CV = Naoya Nakanishi }} Rabi (ラビ Rabi) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description The group’s mediator. He cares for the group more deeply than the others. He gives off the impression of a gentle older brother, despite being a reformed delinquent. Though he seems normal, he used to do heavy metal performances. He's a transfer student from Russia. He gets along well with Tsubaki Rindo, and they often talk a lot. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Rabi. I come from Russia. All of us band members are the same age, yet I honestly appear older……I wonder, do I have an old-looking face? * How did you become an idol? ** It's nothing special. I got called by the president one day when I was smoking. I didn't know about his costume as a bear so I was surprised. * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Chaoyang is shy, but I think he's really a guy with a passionate heart. He might be the one I talk to the most. Personality Contrary to his big, slightly intimidating stature, Rabi is a kind young man who acts quite protective and caring toward his fellow band members, especially so towards Li Chaoyang, who he initially perceived as a meek and socially withdrawn boy that needed lots of encouragement from friends to open up. However, traces of his former delinquent days still remain, and Rabi's protective instincts can slip into violent rages when he sees the people he cares about being harmed by someone else. However, after each outburst, Rabi seems to regret showing his darker side to others, hinting that he is trying hard to move on from his past. Profile Story Appearance Rabi has long white hair which reaches down his back, with shorter sections at the top of his head. His fringe is cut above eye level. He has blue eyes. He possesses a red drum set, which is shown in his God Rare Card. He is often seen holding his drumsticks. Lines |Scout = Yah! Are you surprised? |Idolizing = Did I change that much? |Reg1 = I'm Rabi. The guys in the group are all from different countries, but our bonds are strong. |Reg2 = I'm usually the drummer, but sometimes I write lyrics too. |Reg3 = I like the color blue. I wonder if there's ultramarine blue in Japan. |Reg4 = Producer, I got something to eat. If it's okay with you, can we eat it together? |Reg5 = We always talked using SNS. One day we talked about forming a band. |Reg6 = Noah again... no, it's nothing, he's always angry with a smiling face... ahaha. |Reg7 = That Leon, he disappeared again after seeing a girl... |Reg8 = I don't know what to do about Chaoyang's habit of being scared... I'm worried... |Reg9 = I talk about European bands with Lucas a lot. We get along well. |Reg10 = Kanata calls me Rabirabi, you know? Isn't it a bit too cute for me? |Jul1 = Japan's summers are too hot... |Jul2 = I want to go to the sea and do long-distance swimming, mind accompanying me? |Aug1 = Japan's festivals are lively... The Goldfish scooping game looks fun. |Aug2 = The lingering gunpowder smell after fireworks end gives me a feeling of loneliness... |Sep1 = The full moon is beautiful... Look, over there. |Sep2 = I'd like to go buy fall clothes, would you like to join me? |Oct1 = Trick or treat! Is it alright if I prank you? |Oct2 = I gathered chestnuts, but removing the inside is difficult. |Nov1 = Cold days continue... They don't bother me because I'm used to the cold. |Nov2 = "The autumn breeze" are beautiful-sounding words. |Dec1 = I've prepared a present for you. |Dec2 = Thanks for the hard work during this past year. Please support me next year too. |Jan1 = Happy New Year. I'd like to always be with you this year too. |Jan2 = So, a kite can fly that high, huh~? |Feb1= I would like chocolate from you. Come on, please! |Feb2= This cold's only the beginning. |Mar1=The cherry trees are in full bloom! This sight is beautiful isn't it.... |Mar2=I want to eat dangos while flower viewing. |Apr1= It's so nice and warm.... Ah! Sorry, I fell asleep! |Apr2= The girls wearing spring clothes are really cute aren't they! |May1=The kids are all excited and cute. |May2=The Koinoboris look like they're swimming in the sky so happily. |Jun1-16= On rainy days it's quiet and the sky is dark too, so it makes one anxious... |Jun2-16=After this rain ends summer will come. |2Sep1= 3 more months until this year ends...The time flies by so fast when spent with you |2Sep2= I have to tell them that I don't live in the moon like the rabbits and that I won't go back in the moon either... |2Oct1= It would certainly be fun if we all had a live together with the costumes on! |2Oct2= Trick or Treat! I tried to wear a Frankenstein costume! |2Nov1 = I've been invited by Tsubaki to eat hot pot so I'm going. |2Nov2 = It's the season of the autumn leaves. Shall we go to see them in a nearby park? |2Dec1 = Since I'm the tallest, putting the star on top of the tree is my job. |2Dec2 = Chaoyang is a good boy, so Santa Claus will surely come. |2Jan1 = Leon is the type to lose, so his face is full of ink... I'm talking about hagoita, you know? |2Jan2 = When I go back home next time, I'll bring a kotatsu to my family as souvenir maybe. |Download = I'd like to meet you as soon as possible. |Story = Let's read a story! |Main1 = This chapter looks good. |Main2 = Choose freely. |Love1 = Did you know that it's a love story? |Love2 = What story are you interested in? I'm interested in you. |Shop = This is the shop. |Purchase = Did they have what you wanted to buy? |Friend = If I remember correctly friend's information was here... Right, right, it's here. |Other = It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = Of course you'll be with me, right? |Skill1A = I will support you so hang in there! |Skill1B = Etch this beat into your mind! |Skill1C = Follow me! |Clear1 = Let's do the next one together too! |Affection1 = I'm satisfied as long as you're here. |Start2 = I have to do this properly. |Skill2A = Let's go! |Skill2B = Osh! One more go! |Skill2C = It got reduced to ash! |Clear2 = Haa, I was so nervous. |Affection2 = Look, isn't my heart beating violently? |Start3 = It's time for a fun live! |Skill3A = No one can stop me! |Skill3B = Kh... not yet! |Skill3C = I'm all fired up now! |Clear3 = Is it okay if I ask for one more? |Affection3 = Aha! My face is a bit hot. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Category:I♥B Category:Rabi Category:Third Generation